Chaos and Art are Very Similar Things
by KupcakeKitten
Summary: Angelica Smith was a very odd girl. Claiming to be the biggest fan of My Little Pony and Discord's one true love what will she do when her dream finally comes true? But is her one true lover in love with somepony else? What will poor Angelica do? And why is the lucky pony that has Discord's heart trying to help Angelica get him?
1. Fangirl overload

**Ok I know I haven't finished my first story but this one came to mind and I just had to do it! I really enjoy righting stories~ This one shall be about a pegasister that gets trasported into the magical world of Equestria! I know there are a lot like that but I will try to make mine as original as possible. And yet again it will probably have OC/Discord and some Fluttershy/Discord because I just absolutely adore the thought of Fluttercord! Soo enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Fangirl overload<p>

Discord grumbled to himself as he tuned out Celestia's lecture about no chaos. He swore that he would be a good colt, most of the time, but this is the one hundred and sixty fifth time she has given him this lecture! All he did was turn her bed into a water bed! _A water bed with a baby shark in it... _His inner self sarcastically reminded him. He hissed at himself, _IT WAS A BABY_! He didn't want to kill her, just scare her.

"Now Discord how many times must I remind you? You're pranks may be funny to yourself but nopony else likes them, except Pinkie Pie. Baby shark or not they still eat meat and it could have easily popped the bed and ate my leg off! Now I understand you are the Spirit of Chaos but that does not mean that blah blah blah..."

He secretly snapped his tail as earplugs appeared and gave him blissful silence as he watched the sun princess pace back and forth. Discord was finally released and he stormed out of the throne room with a growl. He may be reformed but he _NEEDED_ chaos, it was his duty to cause some sort of disharmony. He burst into his room and fell face first into his cotton candy bed.

Suddenly a light bulb appeared above his head as he grinned evilly. He just had an idea, a wonderfully awful idea. With an energy that could rival Pinkie Pie he jumped up and wrote down his plan. If he couldn't successfully cause chaos on his own, he would get help. Of course this 'help' could not be harmful, but he did want it to know what fun was! Of course the only pony here that could match his discription was Pinkamena but he didn't want her help. She could be very evil if she pulled to many chaotic pranks.

No this creature had to be from a different dimension, he looked from dimension to dimension, wanting to get the most chaotic, but harmless creature. Dragon's, no. Creepy pasta's? What in the wide world of Equestria were those? A tall man in a black suit, a monochrome clown with very sharp teeth, and a teenager in a hoodie with a very creepy smile turned and stared at Discord before he ran off.

He almost gave up until he spotted a strange looking human, _strange but familiar, _he thought. Discord floated above her, invisible, and watched her dance and cheer until he made his decision. This was the one, she looked nice enough and he didn't see any weapons around. He smirked and snapped his fingers, a bright light quickly surrounded her as he let out a throaty chuckle.

* * *

><p>Angelica couldn't believe her luck! She finally got invited to bronycon! Her life long dream has come true! Oh but maybe we are going a bit too fast. Let's start over shall we?<p>

HI! My name is Angelica Smith, the biggest and bestest fan of My Little Pony! And don't you deny it! I have made a living drawing and I absolutely LOVE IT! _If only I was a pony,_ I sighed dreamily, _I'm almost positive my cutie mark would have a paper and pencil._ I dance around my room as I thought about the email that would most definitely make my life and career so much better. The creater's of bronycon have requested my drawing be on display during the convention!

I looked in the mirror and examined my nearly perfect figure, if I do say so myself. With an hourglass figure and curves in the front as well as the back, if you know what I mean. My honey colored hair fell to the middle of my back with a slight curve at the end, along with a red streak in the middle of the part. My ocean blue eyes were very hypnotizing, so I've heard. Naturally red lips were plump but not too big. My outfit was AWESOME! Some people think I am strange and a bit emo, but how emo can a Discord outfit get?! I wore skin tight leggings with scales on one leg and brown fur on the other. My long sleeve shirt was the same color brown as the right leg. The right arm looked a little like an eagle claw and the left a lion arm. The back of the shirt had a red scaly tail going up the back with white fur at the tip.

If you haven't figured it out yet Discord was my most favorite of all favorite characters! Of course he wasn't just that to me, now this is where everyone thought I was strange. I was totally and completely in love with the God of Chaos! Yea, yea, I realize what you all are thinking, _ugh how could you love him?! He's a cartoon character! And even if he was real he is totally ugly! _Yea well you all can go screw yourselves! I don't care what he looks like, I care about his personality. All that chaos is totally sexy! And he is very charming and confident, and a women loves confidence.

Snapping out of my daydream I looked around my room, my drawing hung all around my room, paper filling every spot on my walls. I squealed and started jumping around again. All of a sudden a white light engulfed me and I blacked out, I could have swore I heard someone chuckling.

* * *

><p>I groaned, <em>what the hell just happened? <em>My head felt like I just got a sonic rainboom to the face. Afraid to open my eyes in fear of what I would see I kept them closed as I slowly sat up. Putting my hand on my head while the other goes to the ground my eyes shot open. Dirt. I was just in my room why was I outside in the... I looked up with widened eyes. In the Everfree forest? No way! This had to be a dream, because if I was in the Everfree that would mean I was in Equestria and that's...

"H.. Hello? Excuse me but.. Are you a... Alright..?" I sat straight up as the voice spoke behind me. That sounded like Fluttershy. But there is no way! This has to be a dream, but my throbbing head was saying otherwise. Slowly I turned my head, and stared into beautiful teal eyes. Quickly I started scooting back as far as I could until I hit a tree. "Fluttershy?!" I nearly screamed, no scratch that, I DID scream. Very loud. She squealed and laid on the ground, her hooves covering her face.

I bit my lip, dammit I didn't mean to scare her. Although this is Fluttershy I'm talking about, she is scared of her own shadow. But I was freaking the freak out! So many questions were running through my head. _How did I get here? Why me out of everyone else? Why am I still human? Usually in all the other fanfictions the teleported humans get turned into ponies.. _I facepalmed. Of course, and also like in every other fanfiction there is only one reason the human gets transported here. Discord.

I sighed, the only way to get answers was to find Discord. Looking at Fluttershy's trembling form I asked in a much quiet tone. "Fluttershy, sweetheart. I am so sorry for yelling you just... You startled me. My name is Angelica, Angelica Smith. I understand that name is rather odd in your world but you see.. I am not exactly from your world."

I stood up and brushed as much dirt off of my outfit as I could. Slowly I walked up to her but she just whined in protest. I smiled the sweetest smile I could muster. "There is no need to be afraid my dear I mean you no harm. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

She looked up slowly, a questioning look in her eyes. I could see all the questions she wanted to ask but was too shy to ask them. I just kept talking, hoping to get something out of her. "Can you please take me to Twilight Sparkle. Ehh... What is Twilight anyways? Is she a unicorn or a...?" I started wondering what episode this time was near. I figured the best thing to ask is if Twilight was a princess yet.

Fluttershy looked up slowly, _this creature seemed nice enough. _"Uhh... She's a alicorn..." She said in a low whisper. Looking up at me with a glint of courage in her eyes she asked. "How do you know our names?"

Shit. I should have known better, I should have kept it a secret that I knew who they were. Oh well, too late now. "I promise I will explain everything as soon as we go talk to princess Twilight. Oh and do you think you could call Discord? I have a feeling he is the one who brought me here." She nodded, a shimmer of mistrust in her eyes. "He is actually visiting me right now so he is at my cottage." I clasped my hands together happily. "PERFECT! You go get him. I will round up the other elements of harmony, I promise as soon as you all are in Princess Twilight's house I will explain everything."

She turned hesitantly, glancing back once more, before flying off toward's her home. I waited for her to leave before.. "OH MY GAWD! HOLY SHITBALLS I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M IN EQUESTRIA! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM GOING TO MEET THE MANE SIX AND DISCORD HIMSELF!" I gasped and put my hands over my mouth as I looked down. "SHIT! I am going to meet the love of my life! Oh I hope he doesn't think I look to strange.. What if he brought me here because he thought I looked ugly?! No.. No I was transported while I was going insane inside my room... He thinks I'm chaotic.."

I jumped up and down getting more excited by the second. "HE THINKS I'M CHAOTIC! Oh that is a good sign! Maybe I do have a chance with him! I mean his heart isn't complete stone anymore because he truly cares about Fluttershy's friendship. Maybe I can chip away the rest of the stone.." I smirked evilly as I looked towards Ponyville. This day is going to be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! So this isn't a perfect beginning but I am not good with character backgrounds, but I tried my best to give you some idea. Don't worry I will try my hardest to focus on both my stories and I promise not to make a third one. At least not until I'm done with one of these. I hoped you liked this! B bye! :D<br>**


	2. New friends and explainations

**Hi hi all! Second chapter here! Yea I know I'm not posting every day like I intended but when it comes to me it comes to me. It kinda just appears in my mind and then a story is born! That and school is kinda difficult ya know? :/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: New friends and explainations<p>

Skipping down the street I got many looks of horror and confusion. _Yea yea... Human in Equestria. WHO KNEW?! _I chuckled to myself making all the staring ponies gulp. _Now lets see.. Pinkie is most likely at Sugarcube Corner, Rarity at the Carousel Boutique, and.. _"WHAT IS THAT!?" I sighed, _And there is Rainbow Dash. _

I stood up straight and looked up at the cyan pegasus with the amazing rainbow mane. _Well this made my search much easier! _Smiling the biggest smile I just simply waved at her. "Good morning Rainbow Dash. Look I know you want answers and I pinkie promise I will tell you all about it. I swear on my life I am very friendly, after all friendship is magic~ But I must talk to the rest of the element bearers if you don't mind so can you please get Applejack? I shall go get Pinkie Pie and Rarity and we will all meet at Twilight Sparkles house okay? Thanks! Bye!"

Walking away, leaving a baffled Rainbow Dash behind I spotted Sugarcube Corner. As I walked through the door I heard a 'WHOOSH' giggling I looked around the place. _Glad Dashie knows how to listen. _If this really is a dream I hope I never wake up!

I couldn't believe how much excitement I was able to hold in as I thought about it. _I just had a conversation with Rainbow Dash! THE Rainbow Dash! __I am the luckiest pegasister EVER! _Lost in my thought I bumped into someon... Ehh... Somepony. I was about to apologize until I saw who it was. And I knew an explosion of words were not far behind.

"Well hi there! Oh are you new here?! OMC! INeedToThrowYouAPartyIMeanIAlwaysThrowNewcomersParties!" I quickly slapped my hand over the now shaking, with excitement I imagine, pink earth pony. A sweat drop appeared as I smiled a bit. "Pinkamena I absolutely LOVE parties as much as you do but we need to meet up with all six of your best friends so I can explain why I am here. Uhh... You did realize I am not a pony right..?" Pinkie stopped for a second and looked me up and down, I rolled my eyes. _Should have know.. She just saw a new face and flipped out! _

"Ooohh... I didn't really notice!" She giggled, "Well as long as you like to party you are okay with me!" She smiled such an adorable smile, now I fully realized why she was the pony chosen to make everypony else happy. That smile alone made me feel like the happiest person alive! Smiling with the same enthusiasm as her I started shaking a bit myself, "Okay Pinkie I pinkie promise we can have the biggest party in all of Equestria! As soon as we all meet at Twilight's and I tell y'all why I'm here. Alrighty?"

Pinkie jumped up and down while nodding, "Sounds like fun! Are we going to Twilight's right now?" I turned and opened the door, "Yep! But first we gotta go find Rarity. Do you mind leading the way?" Pinkie didn't even reply as she bounced outside. Taking that as a yes I shrugged and followed her outside, trying to catch up to the hopping pony.

* * *

><p>Me and Pinkie talked the whole way to Rarity's. Boy she was smart! I mean, she always had her serious moments, but she is seriously a genius! Never again will I say she is the dumbest of the group. She can be very, VERY oblivious but when she knew what was happening she could be as smart as Twilight. We were so caught up in a conversation about her party cannon that I didn't even notice we have arrived at our destination.<p>

That is until a roll of clothe hit me straight in the forehead!

"What in Equestria is that ghastly thing?! Pinkie, darling, get away from that strange creature!" A british accent yelled. I whimpered and started tearing up, yea I am a bit emotional when it came to yelling and insults. Long story short my parents argued a lot so I can be quite sensitive when someone yells at me.

I heard Pinkie huff as she examined my head. "Rarity I am surprised by you! Sure Angel looks different but that does not mean she is 'ghastly'! Now you come here and apologize to my new friend right now or you will get no cake at the party I am constructing!" Both mine and Rarity's eyes were wide as we listened to the happy pony yell at the designer.

Rarity didn't know what she did wrong. She just wanted to help Pinkie! Looking up at the crying creature she sighed, _this is just like the Zecora incident. We didn't even give her a chance the poor dear. _

She poked her hoof at the ground as she stuttered, "I... I am sorry uhh.. Angel was it? I do apologize I should not have judged you by your looks.." I cringed as she said that, _My looks..? _I looked up as a sob escaped my lips as she continued with a look of horror, "No no darling! It's not that you look bad it is just you aren't a pony. In fact for a.. uhh..." She looked around awkwardly. I sighed and helped her out. "Human. My race is the human race." She slightly nodded and looked around, "Uhh yes.. for a human you don't look bad at all."

I grinned halfheartedly, "Yea.. Thanks. Well just to let you know I think you are beautiful Rarity. And I simply love your dresses." She looked down shamefully. "Why.. Thank you darling." We both stared at the ground after that.

Sitting in a long silence Pinkie finally started talking again. "Well now that THAT is settled let's get going to Twilight's house! I really want to know where you came from Angel! AndThenWeCanThrowAGreatBig PARTY!" Me and Rarity covered our ears as she yelled out the last word. I laughed slighty felling a bit better by just being near the party pony.

They both helped me stand as we started off towards Twilight Sparkle's house. _Well..__ I guess it's time to explain. _

* * *

><p>As we walked up to Twilight's house I could see them talking through her window. I couldn't surpress the grin as I saw Spike. <em>HE REALLY IS ADORABLE!<em> I giggled to myself. As we stood at the front door I gulped, _I hope they don't freak out too much.._I took a deep breath as Rarity and Pinkie looked at me for conformation to enter. I nodded to them with a small smile as they walked in, me behind them.

"Pinkie! Rarity! Rainbow Dash told me there was a strange creature here? Do you know..." She stopped as she spotted me, her mouth moved like she was still talking but no sound came out. _Guess I should get use to this.. _Walking up to the purple alicorn I knelt down on one knee and bowed. "Hello there Princess Twilight. It's quite an honor to meet you. I know so many people who would die to speak to you."

She continued to stare for a moment before gaining her composure, "I.. Yes well... People? How do humans know of me?" I looked at her, a bit of confusion in my own eyes. I almost face palmed, _Stupid.. Do you not remember that you JUST WATCHED Equestria Girls?_

I took a deep breath, _Well, __here goes nothing._

"Well.. Where should I begin? I assume from you going to the human world yourself to get your crown back you know a bit about my kind." She opened her mouth to question me but I put my hand up. "Please Princess. Your questions will be answered in my explanation." She sighed and nodded.

I continued, "Anyways.. The world I came from has humans, but it it no where near the one you went to. The place I come from all of you, actually.. Pretty much all of Equestria is well... A show." They gaped at me. They didn't believe a word I was saying. I didn't expect them too but I will make them believe.

"And before you protest hear me out. You were all wondering how I knew your names were you not? Twilight you were about to ask how I knew you went to the human world to get your crown back. Well listen up. You are all in a show called My Little Pony. You were made for children but humans of every age ended up watching your show, me being your biggest fan. Unicorn's do not exist, pegasi do not exist, and well.. Talking animals in general do not exist."

Rainbow was the first to speak, "Yea that disappointed me when Twilight told me. How exactly do you get around?" I rolled my eyes. "Well while we have no magic we do have fingers. And fingers are very helpful for building and so we built things called airplanes which are powered by energy to fly a large group of people anywhere they want to go." She shook her head, ashamed that we didn't have wings.

I figured that short explanation was good enough for now so I went straight to the point, a small smirk appearing on my features. "And knowing all of you I know exactly who brought me here... Discord please stop acting like Angel Bunny. You can change you form in many ways but your eyes always stay the same."

Hearing a gasp from Fluttershy as she looked at the bunny on her back, who was now laughing with a deep voice. I just stood there with my arms crossed as he jumps up and a loud 'POOF' was heard as pink smoke enveloped him and Fluttershy. "You are simply no fun human but I give you props for being the first to realize this was me." Applause could be heard from all around the room, and while I wanted to smile and jump with joy I kept my cool. Acting like I wasn't amused. The smoke finally lifted as the one and only Spirit of Chaos was shown, now holding Fluttershy, much to my annoyance.

"Ahhh being in that little body reminds me of that stone prison," he shuddered a bit as he stretched and yawned, dropping Fluttershy in the process. "Stop being overly dramatic Discord and tell me why you decided to bring me here." I spoke trying to sound indifferent. He glared for a second before regaining his happy smirk. "Why my dear being over dramatic is not my thing~" I scoffed a bit before replying, "Yes it is more Rarity's thing. I still don't know where she puts her fainting couch." Held back laughter could be heard all around me while Rarity blushed a bit.

Discord chuckled a bit before making me float in the air and slowly spin in place, and that when I remembered my outfit. My face turned a tomato red as I stared at the ground, begging Celestia that he would not notice. "Darling.." I mentally facepalmed, it would be Rarity that would realize it first. "Are.. Are you wearing a... Discord outfit?"

I tried to act nonchalant about it as I forcefully made the red in my face go away. "Yes well my favorite character in the show was Discord. Being the Spirit of Chaos and all... Human's do love a little chaos. And definitely cotton candy and chocolate. Although I had to say I was disappointed in you Dissy. No whip cream?" His smirk went away as he accidentally blushed a bit. "Well you are the second to call me that. Next to my dear Fluttershy that is." He grinned down at the yellow pegasus, and I could have swore I saw a look on longing flash in his eyes. I discarded it, _as much as I use to ship Fluttercord there is no way it is true... Right? _

He quickly put his actor face back on as he grinned at me, "Well finally somepo... Ehh.. Someone appreciates my work! I mean really. You ponies acted like I tried to kill you. It was just harmless fun." Twilight growled and flew up in his face. "It was NOT harmless! The pegasi got stuck in the clouds, the rain gave foals stomach aches, and your soap roads put a few ponies in the hospital!" They started yelling at each other. I giggled a bit as I watched the fight go down. Grabbing a scroll and pen I sat down, and started drawing the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so yea this chapter may have been a bit boring but I needed to have my character meet everypony else. But hopefully the next chapter will be better! And more funny.<strong>

**REVIEWS PEOPLE! I need your opinions. I may be writing this but it is your story. So please review and tell me. Do you want Angelica to be turned into a pony or do you want her to stay a human? I really want this choice to happen the next chapter so I can't make the next one until you give your opinion! **


	3. Suspicions

**I so yes I am focusing a bit more on this story than my other one but I just have a lot more idea's for this one and I am struggling on my other. And I put a poll up. If you don't choose then I will just decide if I want Angelica to be a pony or human on my own. But no more talking! Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Suspicions<p>

Angelica POV:

Applejack peaked over my paper to see what I was drawing. She gasped and looked at everypony, "Y'all should come and see this! This right here is tha best thang I have ever seen!" I blushed as Discord and Twilight turned and looked at me in slight confusion. Not saying anything they all gathered around my little drawing and mutters of praise could be heard. I smiled and puffed my chest out a bit, feeling proud that the ponies I have drawn all my life admire my work.

Fluttershy turned to look at me with a kind smile, "Oh Angelica it's beautiful!" As soon as she said that Discord appeared above her, towering over her with a smirk. "Yes indeed I must say you got my beauty just right, I am impressed."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I examined all the symptoms, _trying to be as close to her as possible. Check. Agreeing with everything she likes. Check. Staring at her from a distance. Check. _I accidentally growled in jealousy, making them both look at me strangely. "Is everything okay Angelica?" Fluttershy asked with concerned tone, I quickly snapped out of it and stared at Fluttershy's beautiful eyes.

_I can't be mad at her. She is the element of kindness after all, she doesn't mean to hurt my feelings. She doesn't even know he has feelings towards her! _I grinned and just shook my head. "Nothing at all Flutters! I was just staring off into space."

Believing my answer she smiled sweetly before looking at her hooves nervously. Confused by her change of moods I ask her whats wrong. She didn't answer and just looked at anything but myself. Getting a bit worried I asked again, "Flutters. We are friends aren't we? You can tell me anything. Now what is wrong?"

Being the shy pegasus she is she mumbled, "I was just w.. Wondering if you would..." The rest was inaudible. Rolling my eyes I asked her what she said and she mumbled YET AGAIN! I am not a very patient person. Taking a deep, shaky breath I asked between my teeth, "Fluttershy.. What. Did. You. Say?"

Seeing my frustration she squeaked out, "I want you to draw Angel Bunny!" My mouth hung open, _That's all she wanted to say? THAT'S ALL!? _Throwing my hands in the air dramatically I hissed out a reply, "Fluttershy you could have told me that FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

Everypony was staring at us, well glaring more like it. Ok so I shouldn't have gotten so angry at Fluttershy but she was MUMBLING! That is really annoying and on top of it she is stealing away my Discord.. Shaking my head, making those thoughts disappear I sighed and started petting the now crying Fluttershy.

There was only one way I knew how to make her stop and I didn't like it. Putting my hand under her chin to make her look at me, I took a deep breath and started singing.

_Hush now, quiet now_

_ it's time to lay your sleepy head._

_Hush now, quiet now_

_ it's time to go to bed._

They all were staring at me like they were being hypnotized. Even Discord seemed as though he was in a trance, I don't know why they were so surprised. They sing songs almost every day! But Fluttershy has now replaced her crying with yawning so I continued.

_Drifting off to sleep,_

_exciting day behind you._

_Drifting off to sleep,_

_let the joy of dream find you._

I sighed and stood up, watching the sleeping form of Fluttershy breathing slowly. Looking up the mane six were still staring at me. Truth be told I was surprised myself! I just wanted her to stop crying, not actually fall asleep! I looked at the ponies in the room awkwardly, "Sooo.. Are we gonna go see Celestia and Luna to see what should be done with me?"

Shaking their heads, snapping out of it, Twilight was the first to speak. "Uhh.. Yes we should uhh.. We should be going right away! I will send a letter to the princess and she will send up train tickets." That's when I got a brilliant idea. Smirking, I spoke to the alicorn. "Twilight I would think my being here is an emergency wouldn't you say? I think we should all just fly there."

Looking at each other Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack looked down sadly. :But Angel. What about our big party? You pinkie promised!" It almost broke my heart to hear my new pink friend speak with such a sad tone. But my plan was of utmost importance!

I put on my best acting voice and walked up to the depressed party pony. "Now don't be upset Pinkie. We need somepony to watch Fluttershy, and if we are gonna have that party when we all get back you need to stay here." She soon got the poof back in her hair and bounced outside, yelling something about having to go right away to get everything done. I giggled and looked at Rarity and Applejack.

Rarity seemed fine with taking care of Fluttershy and Applejack just shrugged. "Ah need to get back to tha farm anyhow. Come back soon y'all." We all said our goodbye's and started heading out the door. But Discord was just floating next to Fluttershy. Rolling my eyes I sang, "Dissy~ Let's gooooo~"

Discord quickly protested, "No! I uhh... I mean she needs her rest.. And uhh... I can take her home.." I growled to myself. This is not going the way I want it to go! But I discarded my anger and looked at him with puppy dog eyes, " Oh sorry Discord. But if we are gonna fly there then you gotta carry me~"

He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that? Why can't Twilight or Rainbow Dash take you?" As he said that the two ponies appears in each arm. Grinning I put my hands on my hips. "Because I am obviously bigger than them! There is no way they can carry me all the way there. But you on the other hand can totally carry my weight."

He examined my height with Twilight's. He put on a designers outfit and measured us every way possible before he begrudgingly agreed.

We both walked outside and I stood next to him, waiting for him to get down on all fours. He looked down at me strangely, "And what are YOU waiting for?" Rolling my eyes I didn't reply. Instead I walked behind him, got a running start, and jumped on his back! Making him fall face first into the ground.

I fell on my stomach and laughed my ass off! After a few minutes I poked his head, "Well I THOUGHT you could.." I started laughing again, not being able to talk. Taking a deep breath I continued, "You could carry my weight! Big bad Discord can't even carry a little human?" He just stayed on the ground, holding his head up with his lion paw and tapping his eagle claws on the ground. A very annoyed look was plastered on his face as he finally stood up.

"Oh ha ha very funny. Look I make the jokes not you." He said with annoyance as he brushed dust off his fur.

I wobbled a bit as he stood, but quickly gained my balance. "Oh c'mon Dissy I'm just trying to have fun. I thought you were all about fun? Hmph.." I crossed my arms and looked away dramatically, "Well I guess I was wrong about you. You are so boring." I smirked as I acted like him in season two episode one, when he called Celestia boring.

I felt him take a deep breath as he let out a growl. He turned his head to look at me, his signature smile back on his face. "Well my dear Angelica I just was not expecting to have a face full of dirt today. But I guess you weren't expecting to have it either now were you?" I looked at him confused, "What are you..."

Before I could finish he vanished and I fell ON MY FACE! This ground freaking hurt! Quickly standing I spit some dirt out. _Oh he was going to get it! _I turned to see where he was. Spotting him lounging on a cloud with his sunglasses on, I hissed. "What the hell Discord! You get your discordant ass down here RIGHT NOW!" The others covered their hooves with their mouth with a gasp. I could almost hear their thought, _Ooooooo s__he said a bad word!_

* * *

><p>Discord POV:<p>

I couldn't believe my ears! I brought this human here, I obviously fulfilled her life long dream, and now I was getting bitched at by her! I pulled my glasses down and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What did you just say?" Angelica growled and looked me straight in the eyes, _why do I automatically want to obey her every command? _"I said GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

Cocking my head to the side like I was innocent I snapped my lion paw and appeared in front of her. "Yes my newly acquired friend?" She glared up at me and hissed, "Why did you do that?" Putting my claw/paw up in surrender I smiled sheepishly. "It was all in good fun! After all, I ate dirt first didn't I?" Lowering my head down to her height, I looked her straight in the eyes.

A hint of pink appeared on her cheeks and I wondered why she was blushing. _I just got closer to her_. Shrugging it off I patted her head and turned. "Now get on. GENTLY this time." She mumbled something under her breath, _did she just say "That's what she said"? _Humans were such strange creatures.

The others were just staring at her. _Jeez she just cursed. It's not the end of the world. _Snapping my claw, water poured on both of their heads. Rainbow Dash flew up in my face and started yelling at me and Twilight just shook her head, trying to get the water off. Angelica on the other hoof was laughing so hard I thought she was gonna fall off my back. _Yep. We were gonna be great friends!_

After all the arguing and laughing was finally over we started flying towards Canterlot. Angelica was surprisingly quiet, _I wonder what she's thinking. _I turned my head slowly, trying to be unnoticeable as I examined the human further. She was rather pretty.. But no where near as beautiful as my Fluttershy!

I sighed as I thought about her. She was the perfect pony. Even when she was scared to death of me she still gave me a chance at friendship! Being the first pony to understand me it was inevitable that I was going to fall in love with her! Of course I denied it at first, for I am a strong, independent Spirit of Chaos! Who don't need no pony to love!

Of course she still didn't like my pranks. Even the harmless ones. Like when I turned Angel into a rat during their pet day and Owlicious chased him around.. That was just harmless fun. But she still got pissed at me and refused to talk to me for a whole week!

_Angelica loves all of your pranks. _My innerself said out of nowhere. Yea she did.. But that just made her an even better candidate for his best friend! _Is that all Discord? Just your new best friend? This creature is your biggest fan, don't you think she deserves a bit more than.. Friendship? _I didn't understand what my innerself was getting at. If she is my biggest fan then she would be thrilled to be my best friend!

I was so busy having a conversation with the voice in my head I didn't even feel the soft touch of a hand petting me. Soon the petting turned into scratching, and that is when I started wondering what Angelica was doing. But for some strange reason I didn't say anything, because I didn't want her to stop. But as soon as she scratched behind my wings I felt the strangest feeling of pleasure shot down between my legs. I was so shocked that I just stopped flying all together.

* * *

><p>Angelica POV:<p>

_Oh my gosh I'm straddling Discord! Straddling his back but still.. This is freaking unbelievable!_ I was trying my hardest not to bounce with joy. This was the best moment of my life so far! As I stared at his back I saw how soft his fur looked.

_I really want to pet him. I don't think he would mind..__ I wonder where his turn on spots are... _My face reddened at the thought. _Bad Angelica! Don't think such things! _But as I kept staring I couldn't help but to think just those thoughts.

Being as secretive as possible I started petting his back, he didn't seem to mind at first so I kept doing it. _Aww dude he IS soft! Holy balls he is like the softest thing I have ever felt!_ I started using both hands and soon I was running my nails through his fur. _I can't help but to be turned on by this.. I mean I'm scratching my wanna-be-lover's back! Don't look at me like that you would be feeling the exact same if you were in my position! _

I worked my way up and scratched behind his wings and.. WHY ARE WE FALLING?!

As soon as I touched behind his wings he just stopped in midair! Well that either tickled or I hit my mark. Smirking in triumph I poked his shoulder, wanting to see the look on his face. But he didn't turn. I poked him over and over again but he just refused to turn his head! Crossing my arms I pouted in defeat. _Seriously.. What did I do wrong?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok well my editing didn't take as long as I thought it would! So this is now officially DONE! Haha I am so proud. :D<strong>

**PLEASE READ NEXT FEW SENTENCES.**

**So I put a poll up.. (Don't really know how that worksXD) If it worked then YAYZ! And please choose one. Just in case it didn't work I need to know. Do you want Angelica to become an official pony or to stay a human? I actually have this idea (If you choose the stay human) that they could go to the Gala and the princesses turn her into a pony for that night. But you decide! Thank you all for your reviews! B bye :3**


	4. The flight there

**Ok so I won't lie.. I totally lost inspiration for this story and so I was thinking about just quitting but I got some fans that I just can't let down! So I will try my hardest to get some ideas and hopefully I will be able to put a few more chapters on here.. **

**Oh yes and one more thing. I do have a bit of a dirty mind if you haven't noticed from the last chapter so there will be some dirty flirting coming from Dissy and Angel BUT every other pony in this story will be as innocent as they can get. So if you don't like smut or me mentioning Discord or Angelica getting turned on every once in a while... DEAL WITH IT:) Or stop reading. It won't hurt my feelings I promise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or it's characters.. Just my smexilicious Angelica.**

* * *

><p><strong>Discord's POV:<strong>

_What in the name of Celestia just happened?!_ Discord yelled in his thoughts as he started flapping his wings again. Discord couldn't understand what happened! He was rather enjoying the attention, when out of nowhere she just happens to stumble upon one of his.. Ahem.. Sensitive spots.

He couldn't tell if he was shocked or embarrassed by the fact that she found it so easily and that she surely got the reaction she was hoping for. He was now panting slightly, the adrenaline from them falling in mid-air coursing through his veins. He wouldn't dare look at her in this condition, he can't let her know what she just did to him.

"Hey Discord!" Rainbow Dash yelled at him, flying closer so she didn't have to be so loud. He scowled ever so slightly, trying to shake the completely obvious blush off his face. "What was that about?" She glared at him, everyone knows that Rainbow has never liked Discord so him pulling a stunt like this made her skeptical.

Her being closer now his scowl has turned into a grin as he simply raised a brow at the cyan pegasus, "What ever do you mean? I happen to like putting a little excitement into my flights." He says nonchalantly. Rolling her eyes she glances up at Angel, even though the human was fairly new there was an air about her that the pegasus rather enjoyed. She felt as though she could trust the girl and therefore she was worried for her safety. But all she saw was a pleased smirk that looked like it wasn't coming off the pegasister's face anytime soon. Giving Discord one last scowl she goes back over to Twilight, telling her that Discord is just being his usual, idiotic self.

Now once again alone with his thoughts, since Angelica is being strangely quiet, he decided to once again think about the incident that just occurred. _She didn't mean it.. I have been told that my fur is rather soft I'm sure she was just harmlessly petting me._ He convinced himself, this human didn't look very old, maybe in her early twenties. Ponies this age would never think of such adult things such as the birds and the bees, surely humans weren't any different?

**_She meant to do it.. You can just FEEL her burning gaze. The triumphant smirk that spreads ear to ear. She's proud of what she has just achieved._**Discord's inner-self chuckled in amusement at his predicament. Discord growled at that, about to make an argument before his thoughts were thankfully interrupted by the human in question.

* * *

><p><strong>Angelica's POV:<strong>

After Rainbow Dash got far enough away I finally spoke up, "Yea Dissy what WAS that about? And why won't you look at me?" I asked with an innocent tilt of the head. Oh I know what I did and I was damn proud! _One spot down, and where there's one there's two. _I laughed silently, not wanting to add on to the chaos bringer's embarrassment.

He visibly shook his head as I ask my questions, obviously lost in his thoughts. _Maybe having a conversation with that inner-self I read so much about. _Smirking at the thought of him having an argument with himself, if that inner voice was anything like I thought it was it's probably heckling the shit out of Discord right now. Impatiently awaiting his response I tap his shoulder yet again. "C'mon Discord. I think I have a right to know why you almost killed us." I hummed matter-of-factly.

I could hear the low growl that he was obviously trying to hold back as he finally turned his head, his signature smirk plastered on that handsome face of his. But through all of his thousands of years of acting he couldn't hide the irritated edge he had to his voice, or the slight twitch of his right eye. Ahh so the amazing Discord wasn't the BEST actor. "My dear, we were not almost killed." He spoke through clenched teeth, oh yea, he was pissed. "As I told Dashie. I just like the adrenaline rush that comes along with the feeling of falling."

Raising a brow I decide to act like he's as convicing as he thinks he is. "Oh! Well then by all means do it again! I rather enjoyed it as well." I purred the last part, his eyes widened as he understood what I was really saying. As he gulped I could see in his eyes I was about to be asked a shit ton of questions.

But...

"Oh look! A giant ass castle!" I grin with delight and point forward innocently. He blinked and looked ahead again to see I was telling the truth. "Ah.. So it is." He drawled before he gets a mischievous glint in his yellow eyes. "Well looks like it's your stop!" He sung happily, my grin faltered. _W__hat? We are still at least half a mile away what does he mean my..." _Before I could finish my thought his tail slithered around my waist and lifted me up. My mouth opened as I was about to let out a horrified scream but nothing came out as he FLUNG ME TOWARDS THE CASTLE WINDOW!

I know I should have been scared to death. Zooming through the skies towards a rather small opened window where there was a greater chance that I would simply go **SPLAT** on the wall. But the only emotions I could feel were anger and annoyance as I crossed my arms, flying further towards my doom. The window quickly getting closer and closer I take one final breath and roar in rage, "DISCOOORRRDDD!"

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is! I literally made this in like.. 2 hours so I apologize if it isn't what you were hoping for. I just know how much you guys wanted a new chapter so I tried to fulfill your desires as soon as possible! I have some ideas for the next chapter so it might come out either later tonight or tomorrow.<strong>

**Love you guys! Please forgive me for being gone so long!**


End file.
